Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students in the game and a "test rival". Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default female school uniform, white knee socks, black shoes, and white panties. She has purple-colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her bangs are in a fringe parted to the right. Kokona's eyes are also fuschia, matching her hair. She has fair skin and the largest bust size in the game, at 2. Routine At 7:05 each day, Kokona will enter the school ground fourth in line on the left to school and observe the newly installed fountain until 7:08, you can drown her when she is observing the fountain. She will then walk to her locker, where you can place a note asking to meet her somewhere. At 7:15, she will walk to the gossiping area. In the August 12th update, Kokona will break paths on Monday 7:30 AM to speak on the phone with an unknown person. You are able to dump water or blood with a bucket on her during this time. After her call is over, she returns to her gossiping. If you dump water or blood on her during this time, she will sprint to the Shower Room where you can murder her or grab a fresh uniform. You cannot drown her yet. On Thursday at 7:30 AM, Kokona will use the bathroom on the first floor. Here you can drown or electrocute her. In order to electrocute her, you will need to unscrew the light switch with a screwdriver,and then dump her with water. Kokona will walk into class 2-1 and start school at 8:30 AM and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. On Monday at 1:00 PM, she will go to the right corner of the rooftop along with Saki Miyu and they'll start talking about her personal problems. When learning this new information, you can ask to meet her somewhere about domestic abuse. She will get upset if you interrupt the conversation. On Wednesday at 1:06 PM, she will place down her lunch and thinks about declaring her love to him on Friday. During her small speech, you can poison her lunch. To poison her, you need your Chemistry Rank 2 and get poison in the Chemistry Lab. She will then eat and later die at 1:10 PM. If you do not poison her, she will simply eat her lunch. Kokona walks to class again at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go down to her locker, so it's your last chance to place a note in her locker. Kokona later lingers there until 3:50 PM. Personality Kokona is part of the Sports Club of the school. Among the types of personas included in the game, she is a Coward, just like every other female student and Senpai. Relationships Saki Miyu She's seemingly good friends with Saki Miyu and even tells Miyu that she is being domestically abused by her father. She will say this on the first day of the week at lunch time. Yandere-chan can leave a note on her locker, asking to meet Kokona somewhere. Senpai She likes Senpai and has a crush on him in the current version of this game. Although, she is just a test rival and will most likely not be a rival in the final version. You can hear her say this on Wednesday at lunch. While she's saying this you can Poison her food. Trivia *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto, despite that Teto's hair is not purple, but a reddish-pink. Another reason people link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. *Despite her saying she has feelings for Senpai, Info-chan will still tell you she doesn't have a crush. This may be due to no value being set for her crush or because she's just a temporary test rival. *Her name could possibly be a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by the Dev on his Twitter page. *She has more ways to die than any other student including drowning in a fountain, being electrocuted, drowning in a toilet, being dumped in a dumpster, being poisoned ,being pushed off a building and the list goes on. This is because Yandere-Dev seems to use her character to test the new elimination methods every new update as he's shown in his tutorial videos https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612297036050731009. When asked about the reason for this he stated that it's just a running gag at this point. *In older versions of the game, Kokona Haruka's name was Nodoka Manabe and in builds shortly after, her name was Nodo Mana. *On Monday at lunch, Kokona reveals to Saki Miyu that her mother has died. She also says her father abuses her. *During her Wednesday lunch session, she calls Senpai "Senpai", although she goes to the same class as him, meaning that to her, he isn't her senpai but a fellow classmate. This may mean that Senpai is his real name, or he does not yet have a real name. *YandereDev nicknames Kokona as "Everyone's favorite punching bag", referring to how she can be killed in more ways than any other student. *If you dump blood on Kokona, then let her see you covered in blood while she is also covered in blood, she will presume that you are also a victim of a prank, and will not think less of you or give you a reputation penalty. *As of the August 26th build, if she is wet with blood, she runs to the shower area and cleans the blood off her body rapidly before fleeing the school. If she is drenched in water, she will simply flee. Quotes " Gallery NodoMana.png|Kokona saluting while gossiping with her friends. Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof Suicideshoes.png|Evidence of Kokona's 'suicShow MoreShow Feweride' UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof PSV_Kokona_Haruka.jpg|Kokona Haruka's underwear]] Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan Dumpsterdeath.png|Kokona falling into the dumpster Kokona haruka.png Kokonaonphone.png|Kokona on the phone. Class_3-2_Visitor's_Viewbetter.jpg|Kokona Haruka, Senpai, and Riku Soma in the middle of class Screenshot_(213).png|Kokona being electrocuted in the bathroom. Kokona_Haruka_Gossiping_Expression_1.jpg Kokona_Haruka_Gossiping_Expression_2.jpg Kokona_Haruka_Gossiping_Expression_3.jpg Kokona_Haruka_Gossiping_Expression_4.jpg Kokona_Haruka_Gossiping_Expression_5.jpg Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Interactable Category:Characters